The Experience of a Lifetime
by LaneyLovesMusic
Summary: Momo is the new Mew in town. She has a lot of learning to do if she is to keep up with the rest of the team. Will she be able to ballance working at the cafe, getting captured by the aliens, and fighting against her friends in a death match?
1. The Experience of a Lifetime:Prolouge

The Experience of a Lifetime

Prologue

Once again, Tokyo Mew Mew was fighting the aliens. Only, there was a difference. They usually consisted of Kisshu showing up, making a rude comment to Ichigo, and then the fight proceeded. But today was different. It seemed as though Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu were fighting with a purpose. Fighting for someone, for something! They were! They were doing it for their lives, their planet, and for their loved ones. If they somehow won they war against Tokyo Mew Mew, they would become heros.

"Ribbon…Strawberry SURPRISE," yelled the team leader. All of the others followed with their signature moves. Unfortunately, all of the aliens teleported to the other side of the large, vacant room. Lettuce noticed that Pai and Taruto had made it to the other side of the basement of Café Mew Mew, unharmed. But where was the annoying, arrogant Kisshu? At once, everyone heard a very loud and terrifying scream emitted from Ichigo. Kisshu had teleported behind her, picked her up, and flew at least thirty feet into the air.

"I hope you land on your feet, little kitten," said Kisshu. The way he said, it made it seem like he didn't want to let go. Like he didn't want to, but had to. Pudding gasped in horror as her teammate started to drop to the floor at a very rapid pase. Zakuro sprinted as fast as she could while Ichigo let out a scream of anger and fear. Luckily for Ichigo, the purple mew had made it just in time. Zakuro put her down on her feet a little too quickly, and Ichigo backed up, and bumped into the computer. She recovered quickly and ran back towards the action. Meanwhile, the computer went haywire. It pulled up different panels and chose different settings. It finally pulled up a file that said "Tokyo Mew Mew Project". The computer pressed the "open file" button, chose "new Mew", and then finally pressed "chose at random". A new Mew had been created…somewhere in Tokyo.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and KEEP READING! Oh and by the way, for those of you who didn't like this prologue, none of the chapters are going to be like this. More talking, and words, and conflict are needed... oh and i didnt realize how short this prologue was. oh well! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 1: The new mew in town

"Don't you think this time of year is just perfect?" asked Yumi.

"It's alright," replied Momo. "I honestly like spring better. Everything is coming back to life and breathing again."

Momo and Yumi had been best friends since third grade; Momo had stopped a bully from beating Yumi up. Momo never liked the idea of being mean to someone just because they were different. She thought of it as unfair and used as attention seeking.

"Hey, I'll race you to the fountain!" Yumi challenged.

"You're on!" she replied with a little smirk on her face. Momo already knew she was going to win. Running was a talent for her.

They raced all the way to the middle of the park where the large concrete fountain was. Momo made it there right before Yumi. The two girls laughed while they walked through the park. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently. Yumi fell to the ground in shock. Time seemed to stop. Momo looked ahead and saw something jump out of the bushes.

It was a baby tiger. She remembered seeing it somewhere before. _Oh yes, _She thought to herself._ That's a Siberian tiger. It's an endangered species. _The tiger started running towards her. Momo knelt down to pick it up. Even though she knew she should have been frightened, the furry creature seemed warm and inviting. When it got close enough, she picked it up and hugged it. It jumped inside her. Momo was afraid for a moment but then the fear melted away.

She woke up later that evening in her bed, with her best friend at her side.

"Oh thank goodness you're up! I was starting to get worried," exclaimed Yumi.

"I'm fine. What happened? I don't remember a thing." She didn't mention the tiger, for fear it wasn't real.

"There was a minor earthquake! Only a few trashcans and things like that fell. Then I fell to the ground and passed out for a few minutes. When I woke up, you were across the park and you had blacked out as well. I had to call you mom to come pick us up. "

Momo was trying to think about what had happened, but Yumi kept on babbling on about the earthquake.

"Hey Yumi, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Thank you for helping me out and keeping me company." Yumi smiled, and left the room silently. _Now comes the hard part, _thought Momo,_ trying to figure out whether that tiger thing was real, or a dream…_

**Two days later. **

**At the café…**

"Can you believe it? It's been two years sense we became Mews! Man, time flies by!"

"I know! It seems only yesterday we were so confused on what to do, and what the Mew Project even was," replied Lettuce.

"Ladies, we have a problem," Ryou called from the basement. All of the Mew team ran down the steps of the basement. They saw Ryou typing quickly and franticly on his computer and mumbling to himself. Not a good sign.

"What is it?" asked Zakuro.

Ryou turned his chair around to where he could see them.

"A new mew has formed" he said with a displeasing tone. All of the girls looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'a new mew'," said Mint.

"I mean, that during your last fight, someone must have bumped into the computer and made it go haywire. When I came down here this morning, there was a panel that said 'mew transformation complete'." Ryou was now in a complete rage.

"Do any of you know how this could jeopardize our mission? What if the aliens find her and convince her to join them?"

"Ryou, we're really sorry. Just try to calm down."

Pudding was cut short when he furiously turned his chair around and began typing again.

"It's not our fault if someone accidentally hit a few buttons," replied Mint angrily. She stormed up the stairs and sat down to a hot cup of tea. All of the others followed her into the café.

"What do we do now?" asked Pudding.

"I don't care. I'm on my tea break," said Mint placidly.

"We're just going to have to find her before the aliens do," Ichigo said, ignoring Mint.

"Then let's go," said Zakuro.

**At the park…**

Momo and Yumi were at the park again. They were sitting on a park bench and talking about school.

"Oh yeah? Well I can beat that! I'm failing English! I have a seventy-seven."

"You're right. It is possible to fail worse than me," replied Yumi. The girls laughed at each other until a small girl with dirty blonde hair and an orange outfit came up to them. She looked them up and down and invaded their personal space until she found what she seemed be looking for.

"May I help you?" asked Momo, with a questionable voice.

The little girl took out a walky-talky and said "Pudding found her! Pudding found the new mew!"

**Lots of dialogue, don't you think? It took me about five hours to complete. I actually wanted a little more in this chapter, but it was getting to long. Oh well! Keep reading and REVIEW! I will be writing soon!**

**P.S. My amazingly talented and also beautiful best friend Caroline has been editing these chapters for me.**

**P.S.S. She wrote that! XD **


	3. Chapter 2

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 2: The Sixth Mew

**At the park…**

"Pudding found her! Pudding found the new mew!" said the little girl. Out of the blue, four other girls came running towards the park bench where the two friends sat. Then, when all of them had gathered around Momo and Yumi, the small, blonde child pointed to Momo's ankle.

"Have you seen that mark before?" asked one of them.

"What mark?" Then Momo looked on the outside of her right ankle and saw it, a medium sized pink paw print. She had never seen it before.

"Will you please come with us," said another. She looked about Momo's age, and also seemed to have a leadership status among the group.

Momo tried to convince them it was just a mistake, but before she could even say a word, the blue haired girl had grabbed her wrist and was starting to drag her towards Café Mew Mew. She took one last final look at her friend who was still sitting on the park bench, looking as though she could not believe what had just happened.

**At the café…**

Mint was still dragging her when they got to the café. She finally broke free of her grasp once they were inside. Momo started to back towards the door and try to escape, but someone had locked the only exit. She was terrified.

"Ryou, we found her," called Ichigo. Then at once she heard banging coming from across the room. She then saw a blonde haired man walking towards them.

"Where is it," he asked. He sounded as though he _needed _to know.

Mint then tripped Momo and she fell on the floor. Pudding then lifted up her leg and showed Ryou the mark.

"Good work Mews. We're not opening today. There is just too much to do."

Momo then got off the floor and Ryou told her to come with him. She grudgingly obeyed. They walked down the stairs and into the basement.

"For this to be able to work, I have to know everything about you." Momo was now fed up with this whole thing.

"OK. Hold up. I have some questions for you." She was in a full rage now.

"First off, why did you feel the need to kidnap me? Maybe if you just asked… Oh and where am I, who are the girls upstairs, and what are you even talking about?" She was not going to do anything until those questions had answers. Ryou sighed deeply.

"You are now part of the mew project. It is something that I created. All six of you girls can transform into super-humans and that is how you are to defeat the aliens. The aliens are trying to destroy all of mankind and the Earth. We have to stop them. All of the girls, including you, are infused with a certain type of endangered animal. Café Mew Mew is our secret base and everyone works as a waitress. And we call ourselves Tokyo Mew Mew. Does that answer your questions?" said Ryou in a know-it-all tone of voice. Momo just stood there, paralyzed with so many things going on in her head.

"Are you ready now," asked Ryou. She nodded slightly.

"Just fill this out so I can put it into the computer. None of the other mews had to do this but because you are two years behind everyone else, I think you can manage." He turned back towards the computer and started typing. Momo turned and walked upstairs. None of the others were anywhere to be found. She sat down at a table and started to fill out the piece of paper.

First name: Momo

Last name: Kuro

Age: 14

Animal: Siberian tiger

Mew Mark: paw print on outside of right ankle

Hair color:

Normal: light brown with natural blonde highlights

Mew: "unknown"

Eye color: light blue with a hint if green

Mew outfit: "unknown"

Mew weapon: "unknown"

_I guess I have to transform to be able to answer a lot of these. _She thought to herself until Pudding ran up to her smiling from ear to ear. Momo put on a fake smile, like she always seems to do. All of the others followed suit.

"May I ask what all of your names are?" she said as nicely and warmly as possible.

"I'm Ichigo, this is Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro! And you are?"

"I'm Momo Kuro. I'm honored to be part of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'll try my absolute best to keep up with the rest of you." She finished it off with a very convincing smile.

"Pudding knows you will be great!"

"OK, so this is how it's going to go," said Mint. "You're going to watch us and stay out of the way until you have enough training to actually fight. Got it?"

Momo gritted her teeth into a smile and nodded.

"Good." Mint then walked outside with Zakuro trying to talk to her. When she was outside, Momo stopped her fake simile and shot an evil glare at the door.

"How do I transform?" she said as she turned to the others.

"Just watch," said Ichigo. She took out a yellow pendent and kissed it saying "Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!" The pink Mew suddenly shot off a bright pink light and then the light left just as it appeared. The sweet girl, wearing a red waitress uniform had changed into the same girl, but wearing a very pink frilly dress with matching pink boots. There was something different though. She had cat ears and a tail! Momo gasped loudly at the newly transformed Mew.

"That is so cool! Can you do it too Lettuce?"

"Yes. Pudding can transform too."

"Do you think I'm ready to try it?" asked Momo excitedly. They all replied with encouraging responses. "OK. I'll try." She took a deep breath and grabbed the yellow pendent from Masha. "Mew Mew Momo, METAMORPHOSIS!" The room suddenly filled with light. When the light finally faded, there stood the new Mew. She wore a knee length orange/reddish dress that had black tree branch like swirls on it. She also had matching orange flats with it. Her Mew hair was dark brown with light brown highlights and it was clipped to the left side of her head. She had tiger ears and a tail. She slowly walked over to the full length mirror in the changing station. She stared at herself in disbelief. The other three walked behind her and smiled into the mirror.

"I'm ready," said Momo

"For what?" asked Ichigo.

"To protect the Earth!" Momo said.

**Ohhhh I love this chapter. My friend Caroline helped encourage me. I will try to put up a new chapter each Saturday for now on! Keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry this is late! i have been sick all weekend and Monday. these will be up on Saturdays for now on! PROMISE! enjoy. :)**

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 3: The First of Many

**Outside the café…**

"OK. So what have you perfected so far?" asked Ichigo. Momo had been training with her for about a week. She was trying to build the maximum damage from Momo's attacks.

"Well, I throw my Peach Disks pretty accurately and I'm getting better at clawing! Though I do need to work on my punches and kicks."

"Prove it. Slash that dummy over there." Momo did as she was told, and threw one of her silver Peach Disks across the field at the dummy. In the blink of eye, the dummy's head had been severed.

"That answer your question?" said Momo with a smirk. Ichigo smiled back.

"Now to test you for close combat." Pudding put on a bulletproof vest then started circling Momo in a very taunting way.

"Try to slash her, oh, and Pudding, don't make it easy." Ichigo then winked at Pudding and she winked back.

Momo started to run after the small, blonde child, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. The new mew might have had a talent in running, but Pudding had a talent in acrobatics. She twirled through the air while Momo ran after her, trying to keep up. She climbed a tree to try and taunt the newcomer, but she was nowhere to be found.

Pudding looked for a few moments until she felt something pounce on her and knock her to the ground. Then she saw what, or who, did it. Momo was standing next to her looking quite smug. Then Pudding looked at the vest and saw that it was slashed almost completely through. She then smiled and hopped off the ground.

"How was that Ichigo?"

"Don't let your ego get the best of you. Just remember that the aliens can teleport. Here's a little helpful hint. You can hear just a slight ripple in the air when they teleport. That is something to definitely keep an eye out for during a fight. Now, hit that dummy over there."

Momo's training was cut short when Ryou walked outside and told the girls it was time to clean up the café since they were the only ones there. He waited by the door until Ichigo heard him yell something muffled. He looked panicked and then he ran inside franticly.

"What?" she screamed.

The two teammates were then lifted off the ground and thrown about ten feet from the café door. Then, Momo heard it. A laugh that made her cringe from just the sound of it. She moaned in pain.

"Aw. Did I hurt the new Mew?" said a voice. It sounded like it was only a few feet away from them.

The red headed girl got up quickly and she followed. Momo then saw what Ichigo had been talking about, the aliens, or alien. The boy, who didn't look any older than the two of them, had white skin, and dark green hair. He also had two pointy ears and wore green and brown clothing. From what Ichigo had told her, this one's name was Kisshu.

"Who's your new friend, Kitten?" said Kisshu with an evil grin on his pale face.

"It's your new enemy." She took out the pendent. "Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!" yelled Ichigo.

Momo took out her pendent also. "Mew Mew Momo, METAMORPHOSIS!" Just as she said it, an orange/reddish light surrounded her. When the light faded, she wore her still new uniform.

"Oh I see. You, my new kitten, are a tiger. That means you are ferocious." He then finished off the already creepy phrase, with a very creepy smile.

"You are sick and disgusting and neither Ichigo nor I would ever even spit in your direction. Ribbon disk… ATTACK!"

Kisshu felt a little wisp of air go right by his ear. If he had felt any awe of astonishment, he covered it up.

"You throw pretty well, but now it's my turn."

Ryou suddenly came out of Café Mew Mew and gasped at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Kisshu called on his chimera animal that was hiding on the roof of the café. The gigantic bird swooped down and picked Ryou up off of his feet. The dusty brown bird then dropped him right into the trunk a tree. He lay there unconscious as Ichigo ran over to help.

"Chimera animal, hold Ichigo while I talk to the new Mew." said the alien in a nonchalant voice.

"NO!" screamed the mew leader angrily.

The bird then picked up Ichigo and applied the same actions that it had on Ryou. She lay there, unmoving, next to the blonde headed boy. Momo stood in fear, looking at her helpless comrades. Kisshu teleported in front of her, and smiled sinisterly. He took out his swords and pointed one at the side of her throat. All she did was smile.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kisshu inquisitively.

"You obviously weren't looking very closely at my training, were you?"

Momo extended her claws from her gloves. She then ducked under Kisshu's sword, tripped him, and pinned him down on the ground with one set of claws at his neck. She was lifted up into the air by the chimera animal. Kisshu was still on the ground, laughing hysterically.

The bird dropped Momo the thirty feet to the ground. She screamed but landed on all fours. She stood up to quickly and fell to the ground. The green haired alien walked over to the Mew. Her legs felt as though they were made of jelly. She was stuck on the ground. She instinctively took out her silver peach disks and threw one directly at Kisshu. It unfortunately only scratched his arm. Even though blood started to drip onto the ground, he kept walking. He didn't take out his swords though. The amber eyed boy suddenly stopped.

"Chimera animal, tie her up so she can't cause any more trouble." said Kisshu in a bored yet serious voice.

Momo quickly stood up and tried to run but the bird had already started to attack.

It sat there for a moment then it opened its wings and dusty brown feathers flew out. The feathers seemed to grow longer and narrower. They wrapped themselves around Momo. She fell to the ground and Kisshu walked over to her. Kisshu bent down close to her ear and said something that Momo couldn't understand.

"What?" she said trying not to sound frightened.

"I said, one day, you and Ichigo will be mine. I already know all about you Momo Kuro. You have no idea how easy it is to find out information from someone's room when you can teleport." He stood up and tried to pick her up her tied body, but she kicked him in the stomach forcefully. Kisshu was thrown a few feet. He started to walk over again but was interrupted by a bright pink light. Momo turned to see who it was and saw Ichigo standing at the base of the tree.

The blast had knocked Kisshu off of his feet. He slowly got back up.

"Untill next time, my kittens." He said with an eerie smile. He turned and then left. The only thing he left behind was the chimera bird. Ichigo easily took care of the animal while Momo cut herself out of the feathers.

"Are you OK?" Ichigo said very quickly after defeating the enemy.

"I should be asking you! Does your head hurt?"

"What did he say?" asked Ichigo gravely.

"Nothing really. He just told the bird to tie me up. Then, he said," she paused for a moment, 'you and Ichigo will be mine.' And he basically told me that he is stalking me. He tried to pick me up when I was tied, but I kicked him. And that's where you come in."

"You did great Momo! You will be an amazing member of Tokyo Mew Mew." She said with grin.

"Thank you. I really hope so. Now, let's go wake up Ryou."

The two girls walked over to the still unconscious boy, not knowing they were still being watched by none other, than the green haired, amber eyed alien.

"One day." he said before teleporting away.

**I love this chapter! I worked on it all day. It's a little creepy though. I don't know what else to put next, so to fill the awkwardness, here's a picture of a bunny… **

(\-/)

(")-(")o

**Keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

The Experience of aLifetime

Chapter 4: The Predator Stalks its Prey

**At the Alien ship…**

Kisshu teleported back into the ship. Pai was at the computer, like normal, and Taruto was on the floor coloring from a coloring book he stole from a convenient store.

"So was there a new Mew after all?" asked Taruto excitedly.

"Yeah." Kisshu replied. "She is fierce and can fight almost as well as the others. She is two years behind but it seems as though she has been there almost the whole time. I suspect she will be as great, if not greater, then the others." He explained.

Taruto, still on the floor, gawked in amazement. Pai looked neutral, which was normal for him.

"How much do you know about her? Did you get anything that will actually help us?" asked the oldest in a monotone voice.

"Yes actually." He sneered at the comment. "Her name is Momo Kuro. Her Mew animal is a Siberian Tiger, and her Mew mark is on her ankle. I think it's a paw print, or something. Oh well. She has two weapons unlike the others. She attacked with Peach Disks and she has claws that extend from her gloves. Oh, and she can run really fast. Is that all you need to know?" Kisshu said annoyed.

Kisshu went to his room. He walked to his bed then jumped on the sheets. The green haired boy turned his head towards the stuffed kitten that he stole from Ichigo's room. He looked at it in disgust because Masaya had bought it for her. His eyes suddenly softened. Kisshu couldn't throw it out. He couldn't find a good enough reason. The truth is, he loved that plush toy. _Why can't I have her instead? Why does she claim that useless boy as her own, as her boyfriend? _

He thought to himself for a while. It seemed like an eternity though. Taruto teleported in and broke the long silence.

"Hey, Pai said come downstairs for a new mission." he said nonchalantly.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Taruto left and Kisshu looked at the cat once more. It was his obsession. He smiled every time he looked at it, he slept with it every night, and he would protect it with his life. Why? Because it came from his true love.

Kisshu finally teleported down into the bottom of the ship where Pai was. He was on the computer typing repidly. He turned to face the green haired boy.

"I have a new mission for you."

"So I've heard." replied Kisshu.

Pai looked at the green alien annoyed. "You are going to watch Momo. You are going to see what she excels in and then let me know if she can be of any use to us. Got it?"

"Yes all knowing Pai!" he said sarcastically

"Go. Now!" said the eldest.

Kisshu then left the ship and teleported on top of Momo's school: Izumi Koukou High. All of the kids were leaving for the day and he scanned the crowd for the Mew. He looked for about a minute then he saw her light brown hair. Kisshu teleported to a nearby tree and sat in one of its branches until she passed by, alone. He continued this routine until he found himself a few yards from Mew Mew Café.

Kisshu walked to an open window in the back of the café. He could see the girls in their uniforms starting to clean. Momo walked in with a big smile on her face.

"I got my report card today!"

"Let Pudding see! Let Pudding see!" said the blonde child with an excited look on her face.

"OK, OK." said Momo. She pulled out a tan envelope and opened it. She scanned the blue piece of paper.

"Give me that." said Mint as she snatched the paper from her hands. "Honors English 9: 80% **(a 'C')**, Gym: 99% **(an 'A')**, Physical Science: 97% **(an 'A')**, Band: 90% **(a 'B')**, and finally Algebra 1: 95% **(an 'A')**.

"You did very well!" said Lettuce with a small smile on her face.

_So she excels in math and science, and she's OK at English. That will be something to tell Pai_. thought Kisshu.

"It looks like you need to work on your English though." said Ichigo. "I may not be I 'honors English', but I can try to help if you want me to."

"Thank you. I will probably ask for your help sometime here soon!"

**A few hours later…**

"See you guys tomorrow." said Momo.

She walked out of the café and started walking home. Kisshu had been watching the team of girls work for five hours. Yeah, he did doze off now and then, but all in all, he found out some pretty good information.

After a few minutes of walking, Momo walked into her house, and into her room. Kisshu examined the house for a few moments. It was fairly large. Two story, probably four room three bath. And her room was upstairs and it had a balcony on it.

He flew up to a nearby tree that was beside the balcony doors. Momo walked in and set her bag on her desk chair. She walked over to her speakers and plugged in her phone. Music instantly played so that her whole room was filled.

Momo took her bag out of her chair and then took its place. She pulled out a math book and opened it to the page she seemed to be working on.

Kisshu noticed how the light bounced off her face that made her seem radiant.

After a few hours of stalking his prey, Momo hopped into bed, still listening to her music, and fell asleep. Once he knew she was fully in her dreams, he teleported into her room. Even though it was completely dark, Kisshu could somehow see. He snooped through her room for quite a while and found nothing. The job was done so he teleported back to the ship.

**At the ship…**

"Did you find anything?" said Pai boringly.

"Yeah. So she is apparently really good at math and science. Her report card says she's OK at English. I think she told her mom it was stuff that she didn't turn in that is bringing down her grade. And she writes a lot. Like stories and stuff. And she reads like a maniac!" he hesitated. "That's about it."

"Did you find any weaknesses?" he said.

Kisshu laughed to himself as if remembering something. "Yeah. You should have seen her in the café. She saw a giant spider and flipped! She saw it and screamed really loud for someone to come kill it!" he laughed while he said it.

"So she's afraid of spiders, huh?" Pai said to himself.

**At the Café…**

"We are finally finished!" said Lettuce.

Everyone smiled in return.

"Not quite." said a voice coming from outside.

Tokyo Mew Mew sprinted outside to see who the intruder was, even though they already knew.

**I hope you like this chapter. I personally like the last line. I'll TRY to put new chapters up every Saturday. Keep reading and reviewing! :) Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 5: Mew Monitoring

**At Café Mew Mew…**

"Thank you all for staying afterwards and helping clean up." said Keiichiro with his normal and friendly smile.

"Oh, it's no problem!" said Momo. "We're here to help."

"It will only take about another forty-five minutes." he replied.

Ichigo groaned. "We've been here almost an hour! I'm supposed to be spending time with Aoyama right now." She sulked off to the other side of the café.

**At the alien's ship…**

Pai sighed angrily.

"What's wrong now?" said Kisshu in a monotone voice, obviously not concerned.

"The main computer has shut down completely. Do you have any knowledge of anyone who can even temporarily fix it?" he asked.

"Well, the new Mew has some, like unnatural ability to fix technology. She could maybe even fix this old dinosaur." Kisshu pointed at the giant computer.

"I don't know if you should Pai, this is alien technology we're talking about." said Taruto in a concerned voice.

"OK, OK. I have a plan…" said Kisshu.

**Back at the café…**

"We're finally finished!" said Lettuce happily.

Everyone smiled in return.

"Not quite!" said a voice coming from outside.

Tokyo Mew Mew sprinted outside to see who the intruder was, even though they already knew.

"Taru-taru!" said Pudding

"That's not my name monkey girl!"

"What do you want?" said Mint while reaching in her pocket for her pendent.

"I just wanted to show you my new chimera animal." said Taruto with a smirk.

He pointed into the woods that were surrounding the back of Café Mew Mew. The five girls stared for a moment at the, dark, black forest and then they saw it. A giant, black spider crawled out of the darkness and towards the five girls.

Momo saw the spider last. Her eyes got big and her jaw dropped. She started to back up very slowly. She bumped into a tree stump and fell onto the hard ground. The Mew started crawling as fast as she possible could and she got about twenty feet until she saw someone standing in front of her. Momo looked up quickly and saw the same amber eyed, green hair boy from two weeks ago.

"Are you ready to go?" he said.

"Wh-what are y-you talking about?" she stammered as she stood up quickly.

He shrugged. "I guess so!"

Kisshu picked her up and he started walking away from the fight. Momo screamed loudly and Ichigo seemed to be the only one who heard. She turned and saw the horror that was unfolding behind them. She sprinted but it was too late.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Momo. The pink headed girl got there just in time to see her new teammate being kidnapped. The spider shot venom at the pink Mew. She jumped just in time.

_I can't stop now. _She thought to herself. _The others need my help and there is nothing I can do about Momo right now._

She finished the gruesome battle with tears sparkling in her eyes. After about fifteen minutes of attack after attack, the giant creature was defeated and Taruto was nowhere to be found.

"Great new Mew we got." said Mint sarcastically. She saw the tears in Ichigo's eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Where's Momo?" said Lettuce.

All of the Mews looked at her with concerned faces. All she could do was hang her head in shame.

"Ichigo, what happened?" said Zakuro quickly.

"She's gone. Momo was kidnapped by the aliens."

**At the alien ship…**

"TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK!" yelled the captured Mew.

"Shut up!" said Taruto.

Kisshu put Momo down in the middle of a big room and as soon as he stepped a few feet away, a glass bubble surrounded her. She looked up instantly and saw that the glass container was about twenty feet tall and about twenty feet wide. Momo looked at the aliens in haste, and saw that they were arguing amongst themselves. She couldn't hear them through the glass prison. Then, at random, a bottle crashed beside her. Momo looked up and saw Taruto close a little hole in the top of the bubble. She looked at the broken bottle and a purplish gas was coming from it. At once, she blacked out.

She awoke later in a dead panic. Then she realized she was in her house, in her room, and in her bed.

_What? Was this all a dream? No! It can't be. It was all so real… maybe it was a dream after all. _

She looked at the clock and it read ten thirty in the morning. The only this that really bothered Momo was that the electronic clock said it was Sunday, the day that she was at the café in her dream.

She rose from her bed and slowly walked to her bedroom door. The brown headed girl opened the door and found the stairs that led to the first floor. She crept down the stairs and into her kitchen where her dad was making breakfast: French toast and bacon.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Hey, Dad…" she said in a confused voice. Her parents never made breakfast for her in the mornings.

"How did you sleep?" said her mom, joining the conversation.

"OK, I guess. I don't feel well, so I'm going to go back to bed."  
>"OK dear. Feel better." said her mom with a smile.<p>

Momo climbed the stairs to her room and quickly closed the door. She knew there was something wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She shook the idea and went back to her unpleasant dreams.

**At the alien ship…**

"Are you ready Kisshu?" said Pai.

"Commence operation 'Mew Monitoring'."

**I want to apologize for the somewhat misleading title. I really love this chapter. It seems that when I listen to songs from youtube, I write better and faster… It was actually really easy to write. See you next time my narwhals! (If you really want to know, you can PM me!) **


	7. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE! i already had it finished so i decided to put up two chapters! Enjoy! :)**

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 6: Normal, Yet not Normal pt 1

**At Momo's 'home'…**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Momo stirred from her deep and dark dreams. She finally turned over and stared at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock. It read five thirty.

_Time to get up. God, how I hate Mondays!_

She literally rolled out of bed and preformed her usual morning routine: straighten her hair, get dressed, get her school supplies together, and then walk to school with her best friend, Yumi.

She walked out of the house at exactly six fifteen, like normal. And Yumi was standing outside of her house, like normal. And they walked to school, like normal. But the only thing wasn't normal, was Yumi's attitude. She was normally unhappy and grumpy in the morning because it was so early. Today, she was happy and cheerful.

Momo smiled. _Man what is she so happy about? There is something wrong here._But she shook it off like she did, only yesterday.

Once they arrived at school, Yumi and Momo went their separate ways to class. The brown headed girl walked across campus and to her first class, Physical Science. Ichigo was in her class, and sat beside her every day.

She walked into the colorless classroom and went to her usual seat in the middle of the room. _Hmmmm… Ichigo isn't here yet. Oh, she's probably late… again._

Class started at promptly seven ten. The clock ticked to seven twenty. _I wonder where she is. She's probably sick or something. _She started to panic._What if she's fighting an alien, or a chimera animal? Calm down, calm down. If she was in danger, she would call me on her pendent._

"Momo, is there something wrong?" asked the teacher.

"No sir."

"Alright then. Pay attention."

"Yes sir." she said as she opened her book.

After her little panic session, the teacher asked her some very challenging questions he normally wouldn't ask his students. Even though the questions were unusually hard, Momo answered them all correctly.

Just as she was about to answer an eighth question, the bell rang. The Mew practically ran out of the classroom. She went into her second class, Honors English. She normally walked to her class with Lettuce, but she was also nowhere to be found. Momo went on without her.

"Hey Moe!"

She turned around to see Hama, the boy she had liked for as long as she could remember.

"You know, you're the only one who calls me that, right?" she said with a small smile.

"Yep. Hey, do you know what we're doing today in English?"

"Yeah. I think we're 'decoding our names' or something. That'll be interesting." she said sarcastically. "Have you seen Lettuce today?"

"No I haven't."

They walked into the classroom and sat down in their seats.

"OK class, are you ready to decode your names?" the teacher said in a slightly over dramatic voice. The class just sat there, staring at her. "Great! Who's first?" She scanned the class for her first victim. "Momo, why don't you write your name on the board and tell us what it means?"

She sighed and walked up to the chalkboard. She wrote 'Momo Ai Kuro'.

"Ok, so Momo means peach, Ai means love, and Kuro means black."

"Good work Momo. You can go back to your seant now."

The brown headed girl spent the rest of class thinking of where the two Mews could have gone. The bell sounded and Momo said goodbye to Hama and left. The next two classes went by uneventful and the day was pretty normal, until lunch. She walked into the building with Yumi and waited in the lunch line for about five minutes. When the Mew got her tray, and saw the food, she was astonished. The normal, crappy slop was replaced with lovely, well prepared food.

"Oh, my gosh!"

"What? They serve this all the time. No big deal."

"No big deal? This is fantastic! I'll take one of this, and this, and two of these…"

When Momo was done putting food on her tray, she walked up to the cashier to pay for her food.

"Put it on my credit card." said Yumi.

"Yumi? When did you get a credit card?" she said.

"I've always had one. Duh!"

"OK?"

The afternoon went by normally, except for her Algebra 1 class. The teacher did the same thing that her Physical Science class. Question after question until the bell rang.

After school, Momo walked to the café like she did every day. She walked up to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"RYOU! Open the door!" _Hmmm. We must be closed today, or something. I'll just go home for today._

Momo walked home and her night was just like any other.

**The next day on the way to school…**

"Hey Momo?" said Yumi.

"Yeah?"

"We're having some computer problems at my house. Do you think you could drop by sometime after school and take a look?"

"Yeah, sure. What kind of problems are you talking about?" she asked.

"I honestly don't really know. It won't even turn on."

"OK. I'll do my best." she said with a smile.

**Later that day…**

"Here's the computer Momo."

"OK thanks. Let's see here…" she said to herself.

"So it's plugged in but it won't turn on? Let's start on the power cord."

The girl worked on the computer for about half an hour before completely fixing the device.

"How did you do that?" Yumi said in awe. "It would have taken a specialist at least an hour and a half to fix it!"

"I honestly don't know. It just comes naturally, I guess. I don't even remember what I did."

"Oh well. Thank you so much and I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK!"

The Mew left her friend's house and went home. The rest of the night went by quickly. Before she knew it, she had climbed in bed and started to doze off to sleep.

"Momo." said a soft voice.

She turned and saw Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro tied together. Someone in the shadows was watching with amber eyes.

Kisshu stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight for your friends?" He took out his swords.

Momo looked at herself and saw that she was already transformed. Kisshu pointed his swords together and a bright, yellow ball formed. He shot it at the Mew and she jumped just in time.

"Kisshu, I don't want to fight you. Just give me back my friends and this can be over."

He teleported behind her and held her wrists behind her back. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

The girls fell to her knees, crying. Then, with tears still in her eyes and her wrist still held, she heard her name being called.

"Momo." said Lettuce.

"Momo." said Zakuro.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

She woke up in a dead panic.

_Uggghhhh. What a horrible dream._ _Time to get up again. Hopefully Ichigo and Lettuce will be at school today._

She got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast. The family was having a nice talk while eating.

"So, do you like being a Mew?" said her Mom

"What did you say?" replied Momo almost spitting out her breakfast.

"I said do you like your breakfast stew." said her mom, chuckling.

"Oh… yeah, it's good."

Her parents only smiled in return.

**This chapter is kind of long and I apologize if you don't like long chapters. Oh and by the way, yes I know that no one eats breakfast stew, but it was the only thing I could think of that even sounds like 'being a Mew'. I'm thinking of a new story and I think it sounds good. I mean, I would read it. Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep on doing what you're doing! Till next time my narwhals!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know its not Saturday but i wanted to put up these two chapters today. ENJOY!**

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 7: Normal, Yet not Normal pt 2

**At the alien ship…**

Pai monitored the screen for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"Get up. She's awake." he said urgently.

Kisshu groaned. "Five more minutes." Taruto snored in agreement.

"If Momo's awake at five thirty, so are we."

"Fine! Hey!" he threw a pillow at the youngest alien. "Get up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

The two aliens walked over and joined Pai who was watching the computer in anticipation.

"So how exactly does this thing work?" asked Taruto.

"The Mew is hooked up in there" he pointed towards the cylinder. "and this" he pointed to the computer. "is a program I have created. I put in whatever is necessary for the simulation and then I press the start button. She responds like how she normally would, but it's all in her thoughts."

"OK. I think I understand but when will we let her out?"

"When she proves to be of use to us." answered Kisshu.

"And what if she's completely useless?"

Pai shrugged. "Then she dies."

**Later that morning…**

"Let's test her science abilities."

Pai choose 'hard', then 'in a row' for the question settings. They stood there and watched the Momo answer all of the questions correctly. Then the bell sounded.

"Dang, she's good." said Taruto.

"OK. Now let's find out what her name means." the purple headed boy said to himself. The aliens watched as the brown headed girl put her name and name meaning on the chalkboard. "So, Momo means peach. Ai means love. And Kuro means black? That's weird. Her first two names are lively and her last name is dark and cold. That's definitely going into her bio."

**Noon…**

"OK so Kisshu, you're sure that all humans carry credit cards and that this is what they serve at their schools?" said Taruto

"All of the humans I've seen had credit cards and why wouldn't they serve this at lunch? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't serve nasty slop as lunch."

"OK. Let's go take a break you guys. We don't have to be back until her last class and that is in… an hour and a half."

"Fine. This screen is hurting my eyes anyway." said Pai.

The aliens returned just in time for Momo's last class. They preformed the same tactics that they had in her science class earlier. They made her answer question after question all class long.

The rest of the day went by uneventful until it came time for Momo to fix Yumi's computer.

"That's fantastic! I've never seen someone fix a computer that quickly! Maybe she could even fix ours." said Pai.

"Didn't I tell you? She has like a supernatural talent." said Kisshu.

"Tomorrow at exactly nine o'clock, we will let her out and she will fix our computer." said Pai.

"And after that?" asked Taruto.

"We will brainwash her and make her fight against the other Mews." answered Pai.

"Works for us."

**Uggghhhh! I don't like this chapter very much. It's too short, in my opinion. And I just don't like the content. Well, every writer has at least one bad chapter. Till next time my narwhals! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 8: Does it end?

**Eight fifty-five at the alien ship…**

"Get up you two." said Pai.

Kisshu and Taruto groaned.

"If you don't get up now, I'll put you in the simulator instead of the Mew."

The two aliens bolted up out of bed and walked over to the purple headed alien.

"In promptly one minute, I will press this button and you will follow the plan. Got it?"

Kisshu and Taruto nodded in agreement and at exactly nine o'clock, Pai pressed a green button on the computer. The glass container opened and the Mew fell onto the cold, hard floor. She coughed and rolled over. The green haired alien walked over and tied her wrists together while she was still half conscious. It was at least five minutes before she realized where she was and what was happening. She immediately reached into her pocket for her pendent but, as she guessed, it wasn't there.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Then she saw the aliens. "You! What have you done?"

"Oh, shut up. Here's how it's going to go down. We are going to untie you and you are going to fix our computer." said Taruto quickly.

"Woahhh, time out. So you kidnapped me, took me away from my friends and family just because you wanted me to fix your dumb computer?"

"That about sums it up." said Kisshu.

The stolen Mew stood up and turned her fingernails into claws, which came instinctively, and cut the rope tied around her wrists. She walked towards the aliens angrily as they assembled their weapons.

Kisshu threw the first attack. Momo easily dodged the ball of light and started to run towards the green haired, amber eyed boy. She jumped into the air and drop kicked him onto the floor. He gasped for air. Her arm and leg garters had appeared instantly. She was as angry as a bull. She directed her attention to Taruto. She had a look in her eyes that scarred him. It was as fiery as hell itself and as dark as a new moon. Those eyes were not hers. Taruto stood paralyzed with fear. Momo only smiled and started to walk across the room to him. Only when she was about halfway to him did he finally break out of his trance. He took out his click-clack weapon but before he could cause any harm, the Mew had sprinted across the room and pounced on the airborne alien. Once he was on the floor, she laughed evilly. Momo picked up the boy and threw him into the wall and knocked him unconscious. Her whole uniform had appeared, even though she hadn't officially transformed.

"How did you do that?" Pai asked, sounding uncaring.

"Do what?" answered the agitated Mew.

"You transformed without your pendent. How?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I can take down you aliens without the help of a stupid pendent."

"There is no need to fight." said Pai. "I have a deal for you."

"Why would I want to make a deal with you?" asked Momo.

"Because if you don't stop your rampage, we are going to have to kill you." he replied simply.

"As if that's going to happen, but I'll humor you. So what's your plan?" she said with crossed arms.

"You fix our computer and we let you go." Kisshu finished for him.

She pondered her decision for a few moments, and then finally came to her conclusion.

"I'll take your deal. But if you break your promise, then you and your comrades will die in the mercy of my hands. Got it?"

"Fine."

"So, where is this computer you were telling me about?"

Momo was now in her normal clothes and her temper was calmer. The nasty, evil that was in her eyes before, was now gone. She was back to her normal self, or what was normal for a girl who could change into a superhero.

Kisshu led the Mew to the other room where the giant computer lay there, motionless. She stared at the technology, like she was trying to figure out what was wrong by just looking. She walked up slowly and typed one thing into the computer and a purple screen lit up.

"How did you do that?" asked Kisshu in awe. "Pai couldn't even power it up."

"Shhhh. Let me work." she said softly.

The boy shrugged and sat down in a chair in the middle of the room while Momo got to work. She worked, and worked for hours until it was at least twelve in the morning. Kisshu had obviously dozed off multiple times.

"Done!" she said at about one o'clock in the morning. "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I'm done with your stupid computer. Now take me home."

The alien moaned. "Fine. Come on." He led her into a giant room with nothing but a chair with a headpiece on it. Momo realized what it was and started to run. Before she could reach the door, Kisshu grabbed her arm and teleported next to the piece of furniture. He shoved her into the wooden chair and strapped her arms in. She tried to claw her way out, but it was no use. She couldn't reach.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed in anger.

The boy looked to see if anyone was around. "I honestly don't want to do this to you Hun, but I have to. I would much rather just leave you here and have you live with us, but I just can't do that." The concern in his voice in his voice made it seem like he was serious.

"Oh-oh my God! You're serious! There is no way-" She was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

Suddenly, Pai and Taruto showed up in the doorway. The smallest boy had a smug look on his face.

"Let's get this over with." said the oldest. "Taruto, hook her up."

The boy walked over and put on the bowl shaped headpiece. Pai stepped over to the panel.

"Can I at least know what your plan is? I mean it's not going to matter if I'm being brainwashed, right?"

"Fine. To put it simply, we are going to brainwash you and make you fight for us."

Momo gasped and tried to escape but it was too late. Pai had pressed the button. A light as bright as the sun had appeared and when it faded, the Mew just sat there unmoving. Kisshu unhooked her. She then stood and faced the purple haired alien.

"What are your orders, master?" said Momo.

"Get ready for battle." he responded.

**This is a lucky chapter. I finished it on 11/11/11! YAY! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, cause I do, especially the fight scene. :) till next time my narwhals! 3 oh and BTW, the next chapter is the last. :'( so sad. And if you didn't know, I have a new story up so check it out! Oh, and I will put up the last chapter on Thursday!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Im sorry this is late. I am at my grandma's house and there is no internet. I hope tha you have enjoyed my storry so far.**

The Experience of a Lifetime

Chapter 9: Payback

**Three days after the capture at the café…**

The five Mews walked into the café with their heads hung low.

"Have you found Momo yet?" asked Ryou in anticipation.

"No. There is no trace of her anywhere. We looked where she was kidnapped, her house, school! I don't know where they could have taken her." answered Ichigo.

"That clone of her isn't going to fool he parents much longer." said Ryou irritated. "We have to find her this week."

"It's Wednesday! There is no way we can find her if there is no trace of her!" exclaimed Mint.

"There is no way around it. It has to be done." said Zakuro.

"Come on you guys. Let's just keep looking." said Lettuce sadly.

The girls looked everywhere for the missing team member. Friday came and no progress had been made and the aliens were nowhere to be seen, at the moment.

"Are you missing your Mew?" asked Kisshu as he teleported out of thin air. His hand was on Momo's shoulder. She blank, glassy stare I her eyes. The Mew was already transformed.

"Momo!" yelled Zakuro.

"Run!" said Ichigo.

"Sorry kitten, that isn't going to happen, you see, her brain is fried except for the things we tell her to do."

"What do you mean by 'fried'?" asked Mint.

"We brainwashed her. It's that simple. She did put up a nasty fight though. OK, on with the entertainment! Mew?"

Momo looked at the alien. "Yes, master?"

"Put on a show for me."

"Yes master."

Momo turned towards the five girls who were standing in shock. Then she started to run to the team. Ichigo was the first to break out of the trace.

"Come on you guys! Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!" When the light faded, a girl in a pink outfit with black cat ears and a cat tail stood there. The other four girls followed suit and transformed into their Mew selves.

"Ribbon… Peach Disks!" yelled Momo. Then, at once, at least five disks raced towards the Mews. All but Lettuce dodged the attack. The crescent shaped object cut the green haired girl's leg garter. She screamed in pain as blood started to fall to the ground. The orange Mew stopped in front of her and smirked. At once, Zakuro came and picked up the green haired girl and carried her to safety. Momo only chuckled and took off towards the easiest target, Mint. The bird took her stance.

"Ribbon… Mint, ECHO!"

The brainwashed girl easily dodged her attack. Then she ran, retracted her claws, and pounced on the bird, who was hovering a few feet above the ground. Mint screamed as she was knocked onto the ground. Momo held her down as she was about to claw her face but she was knocked off by Ichigo's attack. The orange Mew flew about ten feet away from all of the others. She stood up uneasily and shot a death glare at Ichigo.

"Momo, it doesn't have to be like this. I know you can hear me. I know you're in there… somewhere!" said Ichigo.

"There's no use kitten. She's gone." said Kisshu.

Then, at once, Momo turned around. "Actually, master, I would like to inform you of something. Your 'brainwashing station didn't work." She had a smug look on her face.

Kisshu looked pale. "W-what do you mean? Of course it worked. Mew, attack!"

"No it didn't." She started to walk towards the tree he was sitting in. "I've been faking it this whole time. Every time you told me to do something, I only did it to make you believe I was brainwashed. Every little order and command, I did it so I could come back home. Now it's time for you to go back home. Ribbon… Peach Disk!" She had the same look in her eyes that she did the other night. Only this time, it was controlled.

While she talked, the other Mews just stood in silence and watched and listened. When she finally attacked the alien, the trance between them was broken. Then the fight began.

Momo shot the first attack. Then the other girls joined in and fought with all of their hearts. And every time they would make eye contact with one another, all they could do was smile. They smiled at the fact that their teammate and friend was OK.

They fought for about twenty minutes when, finally, Kisshu could fight no longer. Just as the team surrounded him, he teleported away, back to his ship.

When he disappeared, Momo fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with Momo onee-chan?" asked Pudding in a panic.

"Let's get her into the café." said Zakuro.

The five girls carried the lost Mew into Café Mew Mew and set her down onto the floor.

"RYOU!" yelled Ichigo.

"What is it? You should be looking for Momo. I hope it's something important." He was stopped by the sight of the girl on the floor. "I-is that her?"

Ichigo looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded. Ryou ran down the stairs and knelt down beside the unconscious girl. All of the others sat beside her until she woke up.

"Ugghhhh. Where am I?"

"She's up!" She yelled to Ryou and Keiichiro who were in the kitchen.

The two men rushed out and came to her aid.

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"You're back at the café." answered Keiichiro. "Are you OK? Does anything hurt?"

"My head hurts like crap. I just hurt all over."

"Can you stand?" asked Mint.

Momo then stood up and almost fell over but her friends caught her. They led her to the closest table and sat her down.

"I need something to eat. I haven't eaten in two days. OK let's get this over with. Here's the story."

Momo explained the six days she spent with the aliens. She also told them about the giant fight with the aliens and how she transformed without her pendent.

"I don't remember a lot of it; I just know that I was out of control. I couldn't stop. I almost killed them. Anywho, that's about it."

"We missed you Momo." said Lettuce. Everyone crowded around and gave her a big group hug.

"Until we get that clone back tomorrow, you are going to have to sleep here tonight."

"That's fine with me, as long as I get to sleep in tomorrow. I haven't slept in a week."

"Well you can go take a cat nap in the spare room upstairs. No pun intended." said Ryou. Momo smiled. She hugged everyone once more and went upstairs.

"Good work Mews. You can go home for today. We won't be opening tomorrow. Thank you all so much." said Keiichiro. Everyone left for the day.

**Three days later at the café…**

"Hey, Momo. Could you bring this to table five?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, of course." She walked over to table five and delivered the cakes. She was somewhat limping but she still decided to work. _I'm so glad to be back. I just hope that doesn't happen to anyone else. No one deserves to endure what I had too. _

The rest of the afternoon went by as usual and at six o'clock, she went home. She ate a nice meal with her parents and finally climbed into bed.

_I'm so glad to be home. I missed my bed, and my friends, and I even missed my school! I just really hope that this Mew Project is over soon. _Momo thought to herself until she drifted off into her now pleasant dreams.

"Sleep while you can. Because I'll be back for you later." Then Kisshu teleported back to the ship.

**Cliff hanger? I think yes. I really hope you like this story and that I didn't disappoint. I really appreciate all of the reviews. Oh and if you didn't know, I have a new story so check it out! Till next time my little narwhals! 3 **


End file.
